Amazing Sister
by humanusscriptor
Summary: AU. Possible sequel to Amazing Brother, but can be read separately. After a shocking death, Chase can't seem to move on. However, his sister shares something with him and reminds Chase that his family is with him. A message to the world: YOU CAN TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND. One-shot.


**A/N: Welcome to Amazing Sister. Before I begin, I have a few announcements. First of all, I have decided to rewrite Doing It Better (DIB). The big difference is there will be none of Kihonne's characters. I will be using my own. Ocean and Maddie will appear earlier and I might add a few OC's from my other stories. Of course, there are things to consider before the rewrite, such as what I want to do about Rats on A Train. Do I keep it simple with no surprises, or do I include a possible one or two parts with major surprises like I did in DIB's Rats on A Train. Also, I might want to change up my original episodes and write new ones. That'll take time.**

 **Secondly, sooner or later I will be taking a break. I'd like to head back to college and take more classes. After I finish a prompt, this, and possibly one more multi-chapter story, I think I will take my leave. I will still be around to read and review, but I should probably branch out. If I end up writing Lab Rats Elite Force, then, well...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 **Note: Mentions of Christianity and biblical characters occur in this one-shot.**

* * *

Twenty-three year old Bree Davenport stared at her brother's front door as she listened to the rain. She knew that Chase resided inside, as she knew her brother well. Also, Leo informed Bree that Chase was inside and had been ever since his girlfriend, Sabrina passed away six days ago.

Sabrina's death rocked Mission Creek, especially those who knew her so well. She died protecting the man she loved. The intruder could have seriously injured Chase. Of course, Sabrina knew Chase would have done the same thing for her. Only, he was in bed and wasn't fully awake.

Bree sighed, as there was no movement from inside and rang the doorbell again.

Again, nothing.

"Open up, Chase. I know you are there," Bree called. "Let's talk."

This time, the door opened. Bree wrinkled her nose at the smell. Chase Davenport held a week's old beard and from the rancid smell that came from him, Chase evidently hadn't showered in a week either. Based on the tears that stayed on his cheeks, he had spent a majority of his time crying. Bree knew that Chase was upset over Sabrina's death, but she didn't expect Chase to not function entirely.

"Chase, have you showered at all since her death?"

Ever since Sabrina's death, Chase broke down whenever someone mentioned her name. Since then, the family and friends refrained from the name entirely. For Chase, the name was just too painful.

"I can't," he whispered. "It's too painful."

"I know it hurts, but—"

"But nothing!" After he took a deep breath, Chase continued. "I built my life around her. Now she's dead and I don't know what to do. I can't..." Chase took a deep breath. "I can't even think about anything else other than her."

Bree closed the distance between her and her brother. As she led her brother to the couch, Bree squeezed Chase's hand in reassurance. "You are going to be okay. You need to move on."

Chase opened his mouth to protest, but Bree wouldn't let him.

"But let me guess, you can't. Well, I know that you can. The Bible is full of people who have changed their life and moved on from their mistakes. Murder, sex, drunkards, cheaters, you name it. Moses and the Apostle Paul were murderers, but God still used them as prophetic witnesses. Solomon was addicted to sex, yet God still used him to build the First Jewish Temple. Noah got drunk in the story of Genesis, but he was the person who God told to build the Ark. David committed adulatory with Bathseba in the book of 2 Samuel, but God still used him as a prophetic witness. You can turn your life around, no matter what problems you may have. The Bible is _proof_ of that."

"I…I had no idea," Chase admitted. "Still, I don't know how to get past this."

As she released her grip on Chase's hand, Bree stood up and said, "Our family is here for you. We share a unity with Sabrina, too."

Chase opened his mouth, but he lost it upon hearing Sabrina's name. Chase's hands covered his face as tears poured from his eyes. He tried to stop the tears, but it was no use. One couldn't fight true emotion. "I need her," was all he mumbled.

"It seems as if you still have a lot to tell us," Bree said. "If you want to come over for a dinner, you know where to find me."

Bree hugged her brother goodbye and prayed to God on the way out that Chase would have the strength to move on if it was in God's will. Bree knew from Leo that God's answered prayers weren't what you originally expected. You would pray, but you needed to be ready for it, otherwise you would miss it.

Once Bree arrived home, the rain had stopped. It was almost as if the earth decided to acknowledge something. Bree wondered if Chase decided to move forward with life. If that was the case, would Chase be at dinner? Bree decided it wouldn't hurt to set an extra plate.

When the clock hit six, Leo and his girlfriend entered with Bree's boyfriend. Bree's boyfriend, Randy, was the first to notice the extra plate on the table. "Who's joining us?" Ray asked.

"Chase, maybe. I told him he could come," Bree replied before she turned her attention to the stove once again. "If the doorbell rings, would you get it?"

Randy agreed and when the doorbell rang seconds later, Randy opened the door. "You must be Chase. Come on in."

Chase Davenport smiled politely and entered his sister's home. Bree finished setting the table and looked at Chase. He had showered, shaved, and put on a new shirt. Given how Chase was earlier today, that was definitely a step in the right direction.

"Chase, it's good to see you," Bree confessed.

As Chase exchanged hugs with everyone there, he turned to his sister, Bree. "It's going to take some time, but I'm sure this is what Sabrina would have wanted."

"My door is always open," Bree advised as she returned the hug.

The dinner was a special one; everyone could feel it. Bree and Leo's girlfriend placed the food down on the table. Soon, it was time for everyone to eat. "Does anyone want to say Grace?" Bree asked.

"I would," Chase spoke up. "That is, if you don't mind."

Bree smiled in encouragement and nodded. The table bowed their heads and gathered their hands.

"Dear Lord, bless this meal and the hands that prepared it. Also, thank you for my sister, Bree, whom without her, I would still be a colossal mess. It has been one week since you took your daughter, Sabrina. Give us all, me and Sabrina's family especially, the strength to continue forward in this whirlwind of life. Let Sabrina know that I and everyone here love her." Chase swallowed something in his throat. "No matter how quickly we finish our meal, may Sabrina know we love her more. Amen."


End file.
